


Wedding Day

by Davie232



Series: Our Future Together [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Makoto and Kyoko getting married, Weddings, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: The day has arrived. It's Makoto and Kyoko wedding day.





	Wedding Day

Kyoko was sitting in her room in front of a mirror with her jammies on. Today was the day she waited for 10 months since Makoto asked for her hand in marriage. It was her and Makoto’s wedding day, and the pair had hadn’t seen each other since yesterday. Makoto was staying at Byakuya’s place as Byakuya was the best man, while Kyoko stayed at home with Aoi and Komaru as they were the bridesmaids.

 

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Kyoko said. The door opened.

 

“Hey, Kyoko you ready to get your hair and makeup done?” Aoi asked as she walked in with Komaru.

 

Kyoko looked around to see the pair themselves weren’t ready. “I can wait, you and Komaru get your stuff done first,” Kyoko replied.

 

“No chance!” Aoi grinned. “It’s your special day; you come first.”

 

“If you insist,” Kyoko said softly.

 

“Kyoko what’s wrong?” Komaru asked.

 

Kyoko let an out sigh. “I’ve just been thinking of what myself and Makoto have gone through just to get to this day.”

 

“Oh, come on Kyoko, don’t tell me that you're getting cold feet now,” Aoi said sadly.

 

“Of course not” Kyoko replied. “It’s just…..” She paused, and she looked at her rotten hands. “I have a man, who loves me for who I am, and I love him for who he is.”

 

Aoi walked over and put her hand on Kyoko shoulder. “You two make each other, and I'm not saying this because I ship you two. Whatever trials you and Makoto have faced, you two have face it together. Both of you have undying trust in each other, and both of you love each other dearly.”

 

Kyoko didn’t reply as she looked at the mirror.

 

“Kyoko,” Komaru said softly as she walked up to Kyoko and placed her hand on the former detective’s other shoulder. “You being with my brother makes him very happy. You have no idea how many times he spoke about you when I got to see him in person after leaving Towa City.”

 

Kyoko began to blush, and this caused Komaru and Aoi to giggle.

 

“Your brother is a good man. I really don’t what I do without him,” Kyoko said quietly.

 

“The same could be said for Makoto; sometimes he is lost without you honestly,” Komaru beamed.

 

Kyoko began to smile and stood up, Aoi and Komaru too their hands of Kyoko shoulders, and she turned around to face the pair.

 

“Aoi, Komaru from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for being such great friends.”

 

“Don’t mention it!” Aoi smiled.

 

“Same here!” Komaru said. “Now let’s get your hair and makeup done, we only have two hours left before you become Mrs Naegi,” Komaru giggled.

 

Byakuya Mansion

 

Makoto was in Byakuya living room sitting on the sofa drinking tea. He had a quick look at the clock. “Two hours to go,” he muttered. Deep down inside he was nervous, as any person would be if they were getting married.

 

Byakuya walked into the living room, and he didn’t look impressed what so ever. “Naegi, care to explain why your sitting in here drinking tea?”

 

“To calm nerves and also everything is good to do. All I need is a shower, then put the suit on and that’s me,” Makoto replied as he put the almost empty cup of tea on the glass table.

 

Byakuya walked over to see if the cup was empty. ‘ _Nearly empty, I have an idea._ ’ He thought. “You are going to be a married man in 2 hours time are you not being too casual?” Byakuya asked.

 

“Hey about you try and find your perfect girl and ask her hand in marriage and get to this point!” Makoto snapped. Then he closed his eyes. “Togami I’m sorry” he sighed. Byakuya didn’t reply as he took his chance with Makoto eyes closed.

 

He picked up the cup of tea and poured the remaining tea on the former luckster. Makoto eyes opened in anger. “Hey what the hell do you think your playing at?”

 

“It is not obvious; I’m trying to get you ready for your wedding,” Byakuya replied.

 

“I’ve already told you,” Makoto said. “I’m good to go; it’s just a shower I need.”

 

“I know, and I provided you with a good reason to get one right now.”

 

Makoto got up in anger, and he looked at Byakuya. “What is your problem? I wasn’t doing anyone harm!”

 

“I have been asked by someone to keep an eye on you and make sure you were ready,” Byakuya said.

 

“Kyoko?” Makoto replied.

 

“No, it’s Hina,” Byakuya answered.

 

Makoto anger left him, and it was replaced with shock. “Aoi asked you?”

 

“Yes, she did,” Byakuya replied. “I will not let her down. I don’t know what I’m scared more to see. A very angry Hina or a very angry Kirigiri if you fail to get ready in time.”

 

Makoto tilted his head in confusion. “Wait are you and Aoi secretly dating or something?”

 

“Do you think Hina would date someone like me?” Byakuya replied folding his arms.

 

“Well...no I don’t think she would,” Makoto replied honestly.

 

“There you go you have your answer. Honestly, Naegi that was a foolish question to ask!” Byakuya said annoyed.

 

Makoto rolled his eyes and left the room to get his shower leaving Byakuya in the room himself.

 

“We are nothing more than good friends who have the same goal in mind,” Byakuya muttered to himself with a smile.

 

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko’s home

 

“There we are all done!” Aoi smiled. “You can spin around that chair and look in the mirror to see if you're happy with your face.”

 

Kyoko did just that, and she stunned how beautiful she looked. Kyoko wanted her hair to remain the same, so Komaru gave it a good brush and gave Kyoko her well-known braid.

 

“Aoi, thank you,” Kyoko smiled warmly.

 

“Hey, don’t mention, I want you to look your best,” Aoi said doing a fist pump. “I want to say sorry for taking longer to do your face. I was nervous. I mess things up.”

 

“No it’s fine you have done an amazing job Aoi,” Kyoko replied. Aoi began to blush, Kyoko caught this on the mirror, and she giggled.

 

“Right I better get ready myself,” Aoi said, and she quickly left.

 

Kyoko heard a knock on the front door.

 

“I’ll get it!” Komaru shouted.

 

Kyoko remained seated, and she looked again at the mirror. “I will need to pick Makoto jaw up from the ground when he sees me,” she giggled.

 

She heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” she said.

 

Komaru walked in with her purple bridesmaid dress on. Komaru was stunned how beautiful Kyoko looked.

 

“You will need to pick my brother jaw from the ground when he sees you,” Komaru giggled.

 

“I just said that myself before you came in,” Kyoko laughed as did Komaru. “Kyoko that’s your grandfather downstairs.”

 

“Good, I better get my dress and gloves on and meet him downstairs,” Kyoko replied as she stood up.

 

“Here let me help you,” Komaru said, and she helped Kyoko into her all-white wedding dress. Once Komaru zipped up the back of the dress Kyoko put on her white gloves. Then she had a look at the mirror, and she was stunned.

 

“Wow Kyoko, I think you might have trouble lifting Makoto jaw from the ground,” Komaru smiled warmly. Kyoko began to laugh, and she put her shoes on, and she headed for downstairs with Komaru close behind.

 

Fuhito was pacing around in the living room in his suit.

 

“Mr Kirigiri,” Komaru said. Fuhito turned around to see her standing at the door. “I present to you the bride,” she smiled as she walked into the living room, and then Kyoko appeared at the door, and a tear ran down Fuhito cheek as he left stunned by how beautiful his granddaughter was.

 

“Kyoko you look beautiful,” Fuhito said.

 

“Thank you, grandfather,” Kyoko smiled as she walked into the living room. They heard Aoi coming downstairs, and she walked into the living room wearing her purple bridesmaid dress when she saw Kyoko, she was left nearly speechless.

 

“Kyoko…you amazing,” Aoi said.

 

“Thank you,” Kyoko replied. You look amazing yourself” Then she looked at the clock and sighed. “Well, the car comes in 10 minutes. I guess all we can do is wait now.”

 

Aoi looked at the clock as well and said. “So we will be picked up at 2.15pm and arrive at the registry office by 2.45pm or sooner depending on traffic. Plenty of time!” She smiled.

 

Byakuya Mansion

 

Makoto was in his suit looking in the mirror for one final check, and he was satisfied. He left the room and headed for the living room to find Byakuya in his suit all ready to go. Makoto also noticed that there two cups sitting on the table.

 

“Good, you’re here since we have some time to spare. I’ve made you a cup of tea before we go” Byakuya said. “Is that your way of an apology for earlier?” Makoto asked. “Yes, it is” Byakuya replied.

 

Makoto took his cup and drank his tea.

 

“How are you feeling Naegi?” Byakuya asked.

 

“Nervous, but I will be fine,” Makoto replied as he continued to drink his tea. Byakuya picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea.

 

“I’m really happy for you and Kirigiri,” Byakuya said causing Makoto to nearly spilling his tea.

 

“Y-your happy for us?” He replied shocked.

 

“You heard me; I will not repeat myself,” Byakuya huffed.

 

Makoto began to chuckle. “Thank you Togami. It means a lot. After everything, Kyoko and I have been through. Today feels like a dream.” Byakuya drank the rest of his tea, he put the cup on the table, and he put his hand on Makoto shoulder.

 

“A dream that has a turned into reality,” Byakuya smiled. Then they heard a car horn going off outside. “You ready Naegi?” Byakuya asked.

 

“Yes let’s go!” Makoto smiled.

 

25 mins later

 

Makoto and Byakuya arrived at the registry office. They headed inside to find Hiro, Toko and Kyosuke. Kyoko only wanted family and friends to be at the wedding reception. Then the rest of the staff from Hope’s Peak would arrive for the party afterwards.

 

Ever since Kyosuke joined the board, he and Makoto friendship grew, and Makoto personally invited him to the wedding.

 

“Hey, guys thanks for coming,” Makoto smiled.

 

“Come on Naegi; we weren’t going to miss this,” Hiro said.

 

“H-he is r-right,” Toko said. “P-plus Komaru would n-never forgive me if I n-never showed up.”

 

Makoto chuckled. “Yeah, we both know what she is like when she gets angry.” Toko smiled in return.

 

“You nervous Naegi?” Kyosuke asked.

 

“I am a bit,” Makoto replied. “You think after everything I have gone through this would be a walk in the park. But it’s not.”

 

“Easy Naegi, keep your breathing at a steady pace and relax,” Kyosuke said calmly. “You will be married in no time.” Makoto nodded, then they all heard Byakuya’s phone going off.

 

He took out the phone and looked at the screen as well as the time it was only 2.35pm. “Kirigiri and the others will be here in 15 minutes they are caught in traffic,” Byakuya said.

 

15 minutes later

 

Kyoko and the others finally got the registry office. The driver got out of the car and went around to open the door for Kyoko and the others. Aoi quickly ran into the building to make sure everything was good to go.

 

“Well, Kyoko only nine minutes to go how are you feeling?” Fuhito asked.

 

“Nervous,” Kyoko replied quietly. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

 

“If you're nervous, then I don’t know how my brother is coping,” Komaru joked, causing Kyoko and Fuhito to laugh.

 

Aoi came back out with a smile on her face. “Right let’s go in,” she said. Kyoko, Komaru and Fuhito followed the former swimmer into the building, and they waited outside the room that Makoto was in.

 

“Man, this waiting around is annoying me,” Aoi moaned.

 

“People would think that you’re the one getting married,” Komaru giggled.

 

Aoi began to blush, “I’ve been looking forward to this to see my friends tie the knot that’s all.”

 

“Miss Kirigiri?” Kyoko and the others turned around to see a middle age female minister standing behind them. “Are you ready?” The minister asked.

 

“Yes, I’m ready,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Very well,” the minister replied. She walked past Kyoko and the others into the room, she walked down the aisle and went past Makoto and Byakuya who were standing up.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand up as the bride makes her way in,” the minister said. Kyosuke, Toko and Hiro stood up, and the music started to play. Kyoko wrapped her arm around her grandfather's arm, and they walked down the aisle followed by Aoi and Komaru.

 

“Eyes forward Naegi, don’t you dare look back!” Byakuya ordered. Makoto closed his eyes; his heart was beating like crazy.

 

Kyoko finally stood by Makoto side as the music stopped playing as Fuhito took his seat beside Kyosuke, while Aoi and Komaru stood by Kyoko side.

 

“Everyone please be seated. Bride and groom, you may face each other now,” the minister said. Makoto and Kyoko faced each other.

 

“Wow, Kyoko,” Makoto said. Kyoko started to blush.

 

“Everyone thank you for coming on this special day,” the minister said. “Groom, Bride, please hold hands we will make the vows.” Makoto held Kyoko’s gloved hands in his.

 

Makoto spoke first. “I, Makoto Naegi take you, Kyoko Kirigiri for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.”

 

Then Kyoko spoke. “I, Kyoko Kirgiri take you, Makoto Naegi for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.”

 

“The rings please,” the minister asked. Byakuya went into his pocket and pulled two rings and handed one to Kyoko. She raised Makoto left hand and put the wedding ring on his wedding finger.

 

Then Byakuya hands the other ring to Makoto. He raised Kyoko left hand and took her white glove off and put the wedding ring on her wedding finger.

 

“I now pronounce you as husband and wife; you may kiss the bride,” the minister smiled. Makoto and Kyoko kissed. Everyone started to clap as the newlywed couple faced their friends.

 

“Allow me to present Mr and Mrs Naegi,” the minister said.

 

The music started to play, and the minister walked out of the room. Byakuya stepped away and sat beside Kyoske and Fuhito. While Hiro jumped from his seat to give Makoto a handshake. While Toko went to speak to Komaru and Kyoko was hugged by Aoi.

 

Fuhito watched on proudly as he watched his granddaughter getting hugged by Aoi, then Komaru. He knew if Jin was here, he would be proud of his daughter.

 

“Kirigiri are you not going up to greet your new in-law?” Kyosuke asked.

 

“I will in time,” Fuhito smiled. “Once he stops getting mobbed by his sister and friends.”

 

“You will be waiting awhile,” Byakuya chuckled. Fuhito and Kyosuke laughed.

 

“Right people give Mr and Mrs Naegi some space here” Aoi ordered. Komaru, Toko and Hiro moved away, giving Makoto and Kyoko time to look at each other.

 

Makoto raised Kyoko’s left hand and put the glove back on.

 

“Makoto the ring,” she said quietly.

 

“Kyoko it’s fine” he smiled. “I can’t believe we are finally married.”

 

“Me too,” she smiled in return, and the two kissed. Then they held hands and walked out of the room to get their wedding photos taken.

 

Hours later

 

Everyone were in a hall that Byakuya rented out, they had their dinner, and the rest of the staff from Hope’s Peak joined them.

 

“Mr and Mrs Naegi, can you take to the dance floor for your first dance,” the DJ said. The newlywed couple went onto the floor, and the DJ played a slow song. Makoto put his hands on his wife's hips as Kyoko wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

 

They slowly moved around the dance floor staring into each other's eyes. “Kyoko, thank you for making me the happiest man in the world right now,” he whispered. Kyoko smiled and then kissed him, and they heard a few cheers from the crowd.

 

“Makoto, it should be me thanking you. You have made me really happy. Today was perfect; I could not ask for a better day. I got to marry the man who I love and trust with all my heart. Mr Makoto Naegi, I love you and thank you for everything,” she said as a tear ran down her face.

 

Makoto caught the tear and wiped her eyes clean. “Kyoko our trust in each will never be broken and any challenges that come our way. We tackle them together as husband and wife. Mrs Kyoko Naegi, I love you so much.”

 

Now married the couple felt complete, and they couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


End file.
